


Bunny Ears

by 9haharharley1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin's hot shit and he knows it, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Playboy Bunny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strength Kink, Wall Sex, Winmin - Freeform, erumin - Freeform, sassy armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gets a late night visitor. He gets a little more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Silent Hill when I came up with this. Somehow my mind went from Silent Hill to Playboy bunnies because I remembered something about Armin looking better as a bunny girl than any of the girls. I don’t know how or why, but apparently that is how my mind works, so you all get Playboy bunnies. Enjoy!

A cautious knock on Erwin’s door close to midnight was the only warning he got. Really, he should have known better, but he had automatically thought that something was wrong. In hindsight, he really should have seen it coming. 

There, in his doorway, stood Armin; cute little, unassuming Armin wearing… Fuck, what the hell was he wearing?

Erwin inhaled a deep breath, counted to twenty very slowly, and exhaled. He was a man who prided himself on his self-control. Dare he say, his self-control was better than Levi’s. Actually, he knew it was better than Levi’s, and he took pride in holding that fact over the shorter man’s head. Right now, though, that same self-control was being thoroughly tested. 

“U-um… Evening, Commander…” Armin muttered in a low voice, and Christ, he was surprised the poor kid hadn’t passed out from all the blood rushing to his face. Armin was redder than a cherry. The younger blond was fidgeting with his hands in front of his waist, which drew Erwin’s eyes to places they should not go, and his head was bowed, trying to hide his cherry-colored cheeks. Erwin swallowed hard, gripping the doorframe firmly.

“Armin,” the Commander started. He was so proud that he managed to keep his voice steady. Armin glanced nervously up at him through long lashes and blond bangs, and fuck it if Erwin’s blood just redirected south. Outwardly, he managed to keep his expression passive and calm. “What are you wearing?”

The embarrassed soldier before him fidgeted some more, baby blues darting this way and that, anywhere but at the Commander. “I-it, um…” the poor blond trailed off, licking his lips before starting over again. “E-Eren and I lost a bet… D-do you like it?”

Erwin blinked stupidly down at the teen. What the hell kind of question was that? Armin was looking anywhere but at him, wearing a dark blue sweater that was far too big for his tiny frame, the sleeves falling over his hands and the neck hanging quite low off of one shoulder, exposing far too much pale skin. Unfortunately for the sweater, it had been cut off just below the chest, revealing quite a bit of the younger’s toned stomach. He may be on the smaller side, but Armin had undergone all the same rigorous training the rest of the Legion had and his flat, faintly muscled abs proved it. All that beautiful, pale skin was on display for Erwin’s eyes to feast, and it took sheer willpower to keep them moving. Darkened blue orbs roved over thin hips and prominent hipbones. His breath hitched at the little, boy shorts (did those even really count as clothing?), the thin, black fabric leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination and hugging Armin’s thin legs in the most perfect way. A pair of stockings that matched the sweater almost perfectly encased the blonde’s calves, coming to a stop just above the knees, leaving his creamy thighs free for Erwin’s viewing pleasure. And damn, what a pleasure it was. 

To top off the whole ensemble, a pair of bunny ears rested on top of Armin’s head, one ear drooping lazily. Erwin briefly wondered where the hell those could have come from. He then decided that he couldn’t really give a shit. 

The Commander continued to ravish the mortified teenager with his eyes, hardly caring if he was making Armin even more uncomfortable. He was brought out of his musings by the smaller blonde’s voice. 

“Uh, s-sir?” the younger muttered. His voice was quivering and somewhere deep down Erwin felt bad for him.

Erwin cleared his throat in an effort to bring his thoughts back under control. “What kind of bet was it that made you have to wear… this?” He waved his hand over the teen, so proud his voice remained steady, if a little on the husky side. 

“I’m n-not exactly sure myself…” Armin muttered. “It was between Jean and Eren. Something about a race and if Eren lost then he and I had to… dress up s-sexily for you and Corporal Levi…” The kid still refused to look up, wringing his hands in apprehension. 

The older blond casually leant against the doorframe, a disbelieving chuckle escaping him. “Eren lost on purpose, didn’t he?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

Armin idly pulled at the hem of his shorts, accidentally pulling them down further and exposing his v-line. “I-I think so, s-sir…”

Sighing wearily, Erwin rubbed his temple, blue eyes falling closed. “Levi’s never going to let me hear the end of this…” he muttered, mostly to himself. Armin finally peeked up from under golden bangs. 

“C-Commander?” he asked softly. Erwin gazed down at him once more. Armin absently dug his shoeless toes into the cold floor and Erwin’s mind all but screamed ‘adorable.’

Before the younger could say anything else, Erwin opened his door wider, inviting Armin in. “Let me get you a blanket or something,” he said, his gentleman side momentarily kicking in. “You look cold.”

Armin hesitated a moment before nodding, slowly striding past his superior, hips swaying with every step he took. Erwin tried not to look, tried so very hard, but his eyes betrayed him, falling to Armin’s cute little bum. He choked.

Well, the ears made a bit more sense now. 

Attached to the shorts and perched right over Armin’s cute (grabable, perfect, tight) ass was a little ball of cotton designed to imitate a rabbit’s tail and the little tuft swayed with every step Armin took. Erwin swallowed heavily just as he felt that self-control he prided himself on completely snap. The teen stopped in the middle of the room, glancing around absently as Erwin came up behind him. He jumped as the Commander rested his large hands on either side of the teen’s hips, massaging the skin above the shorts. Armin shuddered in his hold, resting sleeve-covered hands over Erwin’s hold. Erwin pulled the teen against him, leaning down to press dry lips to Armin’s exposed shoulder. Armin whimpered, tilting his head to allow his superior more access. 

“You… you never said if you liked m-my outfit…” Armin murmured, pressing back into his Commander. Erwin gripped his hips a little tighter, grinding slightly into Armin’s ass. The teen moaned, pushing back against him as Erwin continued to pepper his neck with light kisses and licks. 

“I like it very much, Armin,” the older damn near growled. He nipped lightly at the teen’s earlobe, his hot breath sending shivers down the youth’s spine. “You look absolutely ravishing right now, and I really don’t think I can keep my hands to myself.” He emphasized his point by placing one hand flat against Armin’s stomach and pulling him impossibly close. Armin gasped, hips jerking back to grind against his superior. 

“What if…” Armin moaned, the words catching in his throat as Erwin bit the junction where neck met shoulder. He brought one hand up to wrap around Erwin’s neck, the sleeve of his shirt falling to reveal a thin wrist. Blunt nails scratched over the Commander’s undercut and Erwin released a throaty groan as Armin arched into him. “What if I don’t want you to keep your hands to yourself?” he asked softly. He turned his head to place a light kiss to Erwin’s cheek.

Erwin groaned, burying his face in the teen’s shoulder. “You really know how to test me,” he grumbled against soft skin, kissing lightly. 

Armin laughed, combing his fingers through Erwin’s hair. “Something tells me you don’t really mind,” he admitted. He suddenly gasped as the hot hand on his stomach trailed up and under his shirt, fingers dancing over his skin before finding a nipple. The younger blond whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as he arched into the attention. Erwin’s other hand gripped his hip almost painfully, dragging the teen back so he could grind harder against him. 

“What was that?” the Commander growled softly. “Was that a little sass I heard?” His fingers left a blazing trail along Armin’s chest as they abandoned one nipple to pinch and play with the other. Armin moaned, his back arching even as his hips bucked back against his lover, his poor body confused by all the attention. 

“It…” Armin gasped, moaning as Erwin bit his neck, sucking none-too-gently on the soft flesh. “It might have been… O-oh god…”

Erwin pressed a little kiss to the bruise he just made. “I think you’ve been spending too much time with Jaeger,” he growled in Armin’s ear. But damn it if a cheeky Armin wasn’t a turn-on. He moved his hand from Armin’s hip over to palm the boy’s crotch. “You’re hard as a rock,” he groaned. 

Armin cried out, jerking his hips into Erwin’s hand. “I-it’s… your f-fault,” he whined. He wrapped his free hand around Erwin’s wrist on his crotch, and for a moment the Commander thought he would try to push it away. He was pleasantly proved wrong and more than a little turned on when the kid did just the opposite, pressing Erwin’s hand harder against his straining erection and mewling in his superior’s arms. 

“Damn it, Armin…” Erwin groaned, pulling his hand from Armin’s chest and using it to instead turn the boy’s head towards him. Armin’s eyes were heavily lidded, a rosy flush to his cheeks, and his mouth parted as heavy pants escaped him. He looked fucking beautiful and Erwin practically growled as he claimed the youth’s lips. Armin’s hand in his hair tightened and he moaned into Erwin’s mouth, responding immediately to the attention. The older blond wasted no time letting his tongue lick the younger’s bottom lip, plunging in to claim the youth’s mouth the moment Armin parted his lips. Their breathing was heavy through their noses, Armin sucking on the Commander’s tongue and earning a deep moan in response. Nipping gently at Armin’s bottom lip, Erwin pulled away. Both of them were panting, trying desperately to catch their breaths, but Armin was the one to pull his Commander in for another steamy kiss. He whined, hips still bucking against the hand on his crotch and Erwin pulled back to thrust against his scantily-clad ass. 

The younger was the one to break the kiss, throwing his head back in complete bliss to rest against Erwin’s shoulder. “Oh, f-fu… Fuck, Erwin!” He moaned, baby blues squeezing shut as his hips stuttered. Erwin immediately removed his hand, wanting to prolong his young lover’s experience. Armin’s eyes shot open and he whined in the cutest way. “W-why’d you stop?!”

Erwin chuckled low and deep, feeling the boy shiver. “I don’t want to get your clothes all dirty.”

Armin gaped at him, cheeks still flushed. “Are you kidding?! These don’t even count as clothes!”

In response, the Commander growled and roughly grabbed the youth’s hips with both hands, grinding his own throbbing need against Armin’s ass. “You’ve definitely been spending too much time with Jaeger,” he muttered darkly. Armin gave a weak chuckle, the hand behind Erwin’s head falling back to his side as he rested his weight against the man behind him. 

“Jealous, sir?” he inquired.

“Not at all,” Erwin replied. 

Erwin loosened his hold on the teen as Armin turned around in his arms. His breath caught in his throat at the downright sultry look on the younger blonde’s face, baby blues lidded and lustful, and locked on Erwin’s own. Armin slid his hands up the older man’s very well-muscled chest, unbuttoning Erwin’s shirt as he went. “I think you’re jealous,” he breathed hotly, eyes never leaving Erwin’s. 

The commander moaned, cupping the boy’s ass. “And if I am?”

“Don’t be,” Armin murmured. He wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck. “Levi can have him. I want you.” He got a decent hold of his lover’s bolo tie and used it to pull Erwin into another hard kiss. 

Erwin’s eyes widened at the suddenly assertive treatment, but he quickly recovered, shoving his tongue in the boy’s mouth and claiming him once more. Armin moaned, wrapping both arms around the man’s neck. One hand slid up over Erwin’s undercut, nails scratching over the stubble before grasping silky blonde locks and tugging his superior impossibly closer. Erwin groaned, his hand sliding from Armin’s scantily-clad ass down to his thighs, forcing one leg up to wrap around him. Armin, smart boy that he was, caught on and jumped up to wrap the other leg around Erwin’s waist, stocking-clad feet locking at the small of the taller man’s back. Somehow, their lips never parted, and Armin clung tightly to his lover as he started walking forward. 

When the teen’s back hit the wall, he gasped, and Erwin separated their mouths to attack youth’s neck, kissing, sucking and biting his way down to Armin’s collarbone. He gently kissed the bruise he’d made previously and Armin moaned. Using his feet, Armin brought the older man closer, gasping and throwing his head back as their groins rubbed together. Erwin let go of Armin’s thighs long enough to shed his shirt before latching on again. 

“Take your shirt off,” his deep voice rumbled in Armin’s ear. Shivers flew up the teen’s spine at the command and Armin carefully removed his arms from Erwin’s neck. He grasped the hem of his cut-off sweater and yanked it up, the bunny ears he forgot about getting caught in the fabric. He made a move to toss them away but stopped when Erwin growled low in his throat. “Leave them,” he demanded.

Armin gave him a tiny smile as he tossed the sweater somewhere. “You like them?” he asked as he put the headwear back on. The lazy ear flopped over Armin’s eye and Erwin gently flicked it away. 

“I think it suits you,” he admitted. He gently kissed the boy. “My little bunny.”

Armin let out a little laugh. “You’re secretly kinky, aren’t you?” he asked, leaving a trail of gentle kisses along the man’s jaw. 

“Maybe just a little,” Erwin sighed, pressing closer to the boy. 

“I knew it,” Armin giggled. He gasped as Erwin angled his hips up, whimpering as Erwin’s cock brushed against his ass.

“You need to stop with that sass,” Erwin growled. He trailed light kisses and licks down the teen’s chest, lips wrapping around a pert nipple. Armin whined in response. He scratched blunt nails over Erwin’s shoulders, down his chest and over hard abs. Erwin switched to the other nipple and Armin arched into him, thrusting down on his clothed cock. They both moaned. 

“Er-Erwin…” the boy sighed. One of Erwin’s hands traveled to the younger’s back, hand hot on the boy’s spine as it blazed a path down to the thin shorts and dipping into the fabric. Armin whined. Erwin gently rubbed a finger over the boy’s entrance, kissing back up his neck to claim soft lips. “Please, Erwin…” Armin gasped into his mouth. 

As gentle as he could, Erwin slipped his finger pass the tight ring of muscle, eliciting a rather loud cry from his lover. Armin’s nails dug into Erwin’s chest, leaving bright red scratches in their wake. The older man immediately peppered his love’s face with soft kisses, feeling like such an asshole for putting the kid through this kind of pain. Armin’s face scrunched up as he focused on relaxing his muscles. 

“Sorry,” Erwin muttered sincerely. He continued to ease his finger inside, earning pained little gasps in response. “Do you want me to stop?” His breathing was ragged and he really didn’t want to stop, but if Armin said the word, he would. 

Armin slowly opened one blue eye, managing a tiny smile for his commander. “No, keep… keep going…”

Erwin chuckled, holding still so Armin could get used to the intrusion. “If you’re sure. I could at least get some lube?” 

The teen shook his head, digging his heels in Erwin’s back as he wiggled his hips. “Don’t… don’t worry a-about it.” Erwin’s eyes darkened as he watched the boy writhe in his arms. He crooked the digit inside him as he squirmed. “J-just…AH!” Armin arched off the wall, eyes wide, mouth open, and Erwin smirked to himself. “Right there! The teen cried. Erwin obliged. 

The older man aimed for that spot with every thrust of his finger, slowly working the teen into a frenzy. Armin moaned and cried out with every thrust, begging for more already, but Erwin remained steady. He waited until he felt his lover was loose enough before working in a second digit, carefully stretching the teen. Armin hissed in pain, but thrust his hips down as best he could. He was obviously enjoying himself, as evidenced by a small wet patch soaking through the front of his shorts. His erection was straining against the fabric, but Armin paid it no mind, too focused on fucking himself on Erwin’s fingers. Erwin was so entranced by the sight of Armin riding his hand that he was startled when he felt his zipper vibrate against his own aching arousal. 

Hissing as Armin pulled out his cock, he gazed at the youth questioningly. Armin, always so shy and cute even in such a lewd situation, glanced away, cheeks flushed with arousal and embarrassment. “I-I shouldn’t be the only one… mm… f-feeling good…” he mumbled. His small fingers danced over Erwin’s member, spreading the pre-come gathered at the tip with a thumb and lightly running a finger along the vein on the underside. Erwin moaned, leaning in to kiss the boy, scissoring his fingers inside him. 

By now both soldiers were a panting sweaty mess and Erwin really didn’t think he could wait anymore. He slowly, carefully, slid his fingers out, causing Armin to whine, before adjusting his hold on the boy. Erwin tugged at the thin shorts as Armin opened bleary, lust-filled eyes.

“These need to go,” Erwin growled, his voice coming out rougher than he expected. The youth nodded in agreement and Erwin set him down on shaky legs. As Armin removed the article, Erwin stalked over to his bedside table, locating a small bottle of oil he may or may not have obtained from Levi. He felt a little silly walking around with his dick hanging out but as soon as he turned around, thoughts of removing his pants went out the window. 

Armin stood slumped against the wall, knees bent slightly with one hand around his cock and the other behind him. It took a moment for the Commander to register that the teen was fingering himself, and holy fuck, that was really hot. Armin watched him with heavy, dazed eyes, low moans and whimpers escaping him as he tried to get just the right angle. He whined when he couldn’t quite reach that lovely little spot inside him and let go of his member, crooking his fingers at Erwin. Erwin didn’t think he’d ever moved faster in his life.

In a heartbeat, his aching member was coated in oil and Armin was back in his arms, legs wrapped around Erwin’s waist once more. Erwin cupped his ass, squeezing the soft mounds of pale flesh in his calloused hands and Armin wrapped shaking fingers around his length and positioned it at his entrance. Erwin gave shallow thrusts, easing the head past the tight ring of muscle. Encouraged by the rather loud (hot, sexy, cute) noises his lover made, he thrust a little harder until he was buried to the hilt. Armin was so tight, so hot, and he was gripping Erwin’s member in such a way that Erwin didn’t think he could control himself. The only thing stopping him from pounding into the teen was Armin’s teeth threatening to break the skin of his shoulder, but fuck if that didn’t turn him on more. 

He squeezed Armin’s ass almost painfully, Armin whimpering against him. “Sh-shit…Are you okay?” Erwin asked breathlessly, determined not to hurt his lover. 

The teen slowly unclamped his mouth from Erwin’s shoulder. The Commander was certain he was going to have a good bruise there and he was completely okay with that. Armin buried his face in Erwin’s neck, nails digging into his back and leaving red welts that Erwin also wouldn’t care about. The teen nodded. “Y-yeah…” he murmured, wiggling his ass a little. Erwin groaned, unintentionally thrusting up. Armin gasped. “S-sorry,” Erwin grumbled, trying to steady his hips. “I’m sorry…”

“N-no, it’s okay…” the younger blonde mumbled. He moaned into Erwin’s neck, his breath hot on sweaty skin. “Do that again.”

Erwin did as he was told; gently thrusting up into his lover who somehow seemed to get tighter every time they had sex. Armin moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, wiggling his ass every few thrusts. The Commander growled. He kissed the younger hard on the lips, steadily picking up his pace. Armin moaned into his mouth, biting Erwin’s lip as he writhed in his arms, back arching. Breathy little noises escaped him and Erwin practically snarled. He needed to be deeper, to pound into his lover and claim him from the inside out. 

Slowing down for a brief moment and making Armin whimper in protest, he grasped one of the boy’s knees and hiked it up to the crook of his elbow. Armin shuddered at the new angle and Erwin thrust hard into him. 

“Fuck!” Armin practically screamed, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. Erwin thrust again. “Ah, s-shit, ri-right there! Please, fuck, right there!” The older blonde hit that spot again, earning another scream. “Please, Erwin! More! Fuck me more!” Erwin obliged.

He rocked into Armin slow and hard, enjoying the myriad of filthy words and phrases spilling from the youth’s normally conservative mouth. He loved that he could get the little genius so frazzled. It sparked something deeply carnal in him and Erwin felt his pace picking up, thrusting into the teen faster and harder. Armin was practically sobbing against him, begging for more and screaming in pleasure. He clenched painfully tight around his superior’s length, and Erwin knew he was close. He felt his own orgasm building and he growled low in Armin’s ear. 

“Come for me, Armin,” he rasped out, somehow picking up his already brutal rhythm. Armin couldn’t speak, could barely open his eyes. The only warning Erwin got was the tightening of the teen’s ass around his cock and nails digging into his shoulders before Armin came with a breathy little cry. His seed coated their stomachs and chests and Erwin snarled as Armin tightened impossibly around him. With a few more thrusts, Erwin came with a growl, filling his lover and painting his insides white. Armin moaned, trembling in Erwin’s arms. 

Erwin stood there, holding the youth close as they came down from their post-orgasmic high, legs and arms trembling slightly from the exertion. He was reluctant to move, however, wanting to stay buried in his lover’s heat for as long as possible. Eventually though, Armin started to squirm and Erwin slipped out with a sigh. The younger blonde managed a sleepy grin. 

“Was that good for you, too?” he asked cheekily. Erwin huffed out a laugh, burying his face in Armin’s neck. He placed a light kiss to sweaty skin.

“Oh, that was very good for me,” he admitted.

“So you liked the outfit?” Armin asked. Erwin set him down on wobbling legs, kissing him softly. 

“I think you should wear it again sometime,” he said, flicking the lazy bunny ears that somehow managed to stay atop Armin’s head. 

Armin wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, forcing Erwin down as he stood on his toes to place a sweet kiss to bruised lips. “I think I can do that for you, sir,” he whispered.

Erwin smiled, humming against his lover’s lips. “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up back in February and it wasn’t supposed to end there. I didn’t like the original ending so I took it out and now it just kind of hangs awkwardly. But meh.


End file.
